


The Caged Swan

by TidbitsAndThoughts



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: F/M, fairy tale AU, swan lake AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidbitsAndThoughts/pseuds/TidbitsAndThoughts
Summary: Princess Lucy's valiant knight, Alfendi, has been missing for a year and everyone wants her to move on. Meanwhile, a local swan has an identity crisis. Those probably aren't connected, right? Either way enjoy this fowl retelling!





	The Caged Swan

__ _ He was running. His boots kicked up globs of murky mud. His chest was rumbling as his heart throbbed with fear. There was a flash of lightning and he gritted his teeth as thunder cracked through the sky.  _

__ _ “There’s no need to run.” A low voice soothed. He kept running, sprinting through the trees like a frightened rabbit. “I won’t hurt you.” The voice echoed through his head. He knew the voice was lying.  _

__ _ Finally, he came to a clearing. He paused, panting as he attempted to catch his breath. The rain poured and lightning flashed, but he did not see that he was right at the edge of a lake. He heard the cackle of his pursuer and he swiftly turned on his heels. He took a step, intending to run, but his foot found no solid ground.  _

__ _ He screamed, plummeting into frigid waters. He sunk to the bottom of the lake and gave a kick, quick to find the surface. His head broke through the surface and he hungrily sucked in air as the sky lit up in a flash of yellow. He glanced up just as the tall, burly figure loomed over him. Before he could react or think of escaping, the figure chortled lightheartedly.  _

__ _ “You sure did give it your all.” The magic-wielding figure chuckled. “But in the end, you couldn’t do a thing.” The figure crouched down, and took the trembling man’s chin in his hand. “I will not hurt you, but I can’t let you run around when you know too much.”  _ _   
_ __ _ “I-I won’t give up.” The trembling man growled. “I-I won’t l-let you get away with this.” His teeth were chattering and though he had a fierceness in his golden eyes the figure only laughed more.  _

__ _ “But I will. Everyone will think that you’re dead. Gone. They won’t look for you.” The figure’s voice rumbled gently. “You will soon be forgotten, and you’ll soon forget yourself.” The man tried to pull away, but the figure held him firmly. The figure chuckled as he leaned down, his lips inches from the man’s forehead. “There is no use in struggling, brave little swan.” The figure pressed his lips to the man’s forehead. The figure's lips burned against the man’s cold skin and he let out a cry of agony. The figure released the man and he sunk beneath the waves, convulsing as his whole body burned and prickled.  _

__ _ “Goodbye.” The figure said to the glowing lake. “I will miss you, my friend.” He turned swiftly, walking off as the glow in the lake dimmed. The trembling creature pulled itself to the surface and flopped onto the lake’s edge, drifting asleep as exhaustion overcame him.  _

_ There were shouts from the forest, and a group of young knights and their captain ran by, calling out for their missing companion. They looked all over the clearing for their friend. They did not cast the trembling, sleeping swan at the edge of the lake a second glance as they moved on through the forest, shouting helplessly.  _

_ “Alfendi?" _

_ "Alfendi?"  _

_ "Where are you?”  _

_ “Alfendi!” _

The gentle sound of rain softly plinking and plunking against the marble bricks mingled with the hushed chatter and bustling of villagers below. There was a musty smell in the air when the princess leaned toward the glass, but the warm smoky scent of the crackling fireplace when she faced her room. While the princess’ room was rather cozy and inviting, with a large, salmon canopy bed facing the glowing fireplace and at her white vanity was a perfectly cushioned arm chair that was her favorite place to read, she instead opted to sit by her window, shivering every once in awhile as her warm breath fogged up the glass. 

Princess Lucy brushed the hair from her scarlet eyes and let out a sigh as she peered out the window. The world before her was only a simple courtyard, where knights and villagers were going about their day even though the gloomy clouds were letting lose their freshwater tears. Lucy’s eyes glanced toward the drawbridge and she managed to catch a glimpse of the grass outside of the castle walls. Her lips curled into a bittersweet smile as she desired nothing more than to go out and explore her kingdom. Yet, as the princess of the kingdom, she had to remain enclosed in a marble prison. 

“Mistress, I-I-Ah-AhCOO!” Lucy’s maid, Florence, tried to say before a sneeze overcame her. Lucy whirled around from her perch on the cushioned window seat and looked worriedly to her lady in waiting. 

“Are ya alright, Florence?” Lucy asked, jumping from her seat and pulling a handkerchief out of her sleeve. She offered it to Florence, who took it gratefully, trying to hide the snot dripping from her nose before blowing into the hanky. 

“Thank you, Princess.” Florence sniffled, lowering her hands and clutching the handkerchief like it was a precious treasure. “I’ll be sure to clean this and return it later.” 

“Nowt t’worry about.” Lucy waved her hand dismissively, folding her hands in front of her with a bright smile. “Ya can keep it if ya need.” She wandered back over to the window and plopped down on the window seat, looking dreamily outside. “What were it you wanted t’ask?” Lucy added, not taking her eyes from the knight below who was buying some flowers from a little flower girl with long curled hair. Lucy smiled sadly as a prick of sorrow pierced her heart. That was something  _ he  _ would have done.

“Yes, I was told to let you know that Prince Blaine requested an audience with you.” Florence bowed respectfully. Lucy’s stomach churned. 

“O-Oh?” Lucy felt her cheeks flush. She thought about the blond haired prince, the son of a powerful wizard who ruled the neighboring kingdom. She knew that Blaine desired her hand in marriage, but she… she couldn’t accept it. Not when she was still…

“Mistress?” Florence asked, breaking into Lucy’s thoughts. Lucy turned her head, forcing a smile as she brushed her caramel hair from her eyes. Florence tugged on her slick black hair absentmindedly as she met Lucy’s gaze. “Should I tell the prince that now is not the time?”

“N-no.” Lucy shook her head. “I should at least hear him out, it may not even be a big deal.” She sighed, getting to her feet. She brushed out her emerald green skirt that had white embroidered patterns that added an elegant look to her dress. She wandered over to her vanity and checked to make sure she looked presentable. Her scarlet eyes seemed a bit tired, but they were wider than ever. Her cropped v-cut hair framed her round face rather nicely and her silver tiara with rose quartz gems perched elegantly on her head. Lucy turned to Florence with a smile. “Do I look alright?”

“Like a beautiful princess, my lady.” Florence bowed with a smile. Lucy grinned and crossed over to her friend, careful not to trip in her heels. Before her lady-in-waiting could react, she hugged Florence tightly. 

“Ta, Florence.” She whispered before letting her go. Florence glanced up at her princess with a touched smile. Lucy beamed before headed to her door. “Well, mustn’t keep th’ prince waiting.”

“Of course, Mistress.” Florence nodded, hurrying to Lucy’s side to take the lead. Florence paused, hesitating for just a moment. She glanced at Lucy thoughtfully and Lucy tilted her head with a frown. Florence, deciding to share, added. “Princess, please don’t think ill of me, but… if the only thing keeping you from accepting Blaine’s hand is the thought that Sir Alfendi is still-”

“‘E weren’t ever found.” Lucy cut in quickly, exiting the room as if running away from what Florence was about to say. “I know it’s been a year, but I… I trust him… I trust Alfendi an ‘e wouldn’t- he couldn’t-” Lucy trailed off, shaking her head. He couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t be.

“Mistress.” Florence said gently as she followed Lucy. “Even if he wasn’t, could you really deny your father's wishes? Sir Alfendi was a knight, not royalty.” 

“I know ‘at.” Lucy sighed, feeling her heart sink. It wasn’t even as if Alfendi hadn’t disappeared in a hunting accident, he would return her feelings. She knew that he only saw her as his princess, the person he swore to protect and nothing more. She… she just wished that she could have protected him. Her dear friend… 

While Florence led her princess down the long corridor to the parlor, where the Prince was waiting, the girls were quiet. Lucy, lost in her memories of Alfendi, who she affectionately called ‘Prof’ for teaching her so many things like fencing and how to think critically, walked with her head down and scarlet eyes dimmed. Florence tried to speak with her once or twice, but overall the princess was unresponsive, with nothing that could possibly lift her gloomy mood. 

“Princess, Blaine is waiting inside.” Florence called as she opened the arched wooden door that led to the parlor. Lucy glanced up, forcing a thankful smile but not saying a word as she slipped into the parlor.

Prince Blaine was sitting at the moment that Lucy entered the room, with a sly smile on his lips and a confident look in bright blue eyes as he leaned back in the armchair closest to the fireplace, with a book in his hand. He readjusted his white rimmed glasses and smirked as his eyes danced across the page. Lucy cleared her throat and he glanced up, a smile playing across his lips. 

“Lucy,” Blaine slowly closed the book and got to his feet. He placed the book on the end table and reached out to the princess standing in front of him. “I’m so glad you came to see me.”

“Right…” Lucy curtsied with a forced smile as she took in the prince. He was wearing a fitted golden tunic that had white and turquoise embellishments. He wore white leggings and sturdy brown riding boots. She knew her father would scold her for thinking it, but she couldn’t help but wish she was wearing a comfortable tunic with lovely boots instead of her dress and heels. “Blaine, what was it that you wanted to see me about?”

“So glad you asked, my princess.” Blaine smiled gently. “I was hoping to present you with a gift.” He reached behind the chair and reveal a poorly wrapped bundle with a bow tied around it. He offered the gift to Lucy and she ambled over to him, accepting the gift politely. 

The paper crinkled in her hands as she gingerly untied the bow. She took her time with unwrapping the package, as that was the proper princess thing to do. Her heart ached as she remembered that Alfendi didn’t care if she was proper around him. She could be as brash and loud as she wanted and he would only encourage her or laugh. Her fingers hovered over the paper as she felt her lip quiver. She wished he was still there. She wished they could spend more time together and go on adventures like they used to. 

“Lucy?” Blaine asked, sensing her sadness. He moved closer and Lucy took a step back.

“I’m right sorry, Blaine.” She shook her head, forcing a smile. “I were jist thinking.” 

“Oh,” Blaine stood back, frowning. He pulled his hand back and nodded gently. “If you’re alright now.”

“Aye, sorry.” Lucy apologized again as she pulled the remaining paper away, revealing an outfit. She tilted her head, dropping the paper to the side and using both hands to hold up the emerald green tunic and white leggings. “Wh-wot?” 

“I know how much you love the outdoors.” Blaine smiled once she glanced up. He returned to the chair and reached behind it. He revealed a pair of black riding boots and a salmon ribbon. He returned to her side and held them out for her to admire. “I was thinking that tomorrow we could go horseback riding. I know of a beautiful lake in the forest. We can have a picnic there if you’d like.” 

“Really?” Lucy cried, brightening, holding the tunic up to her chest and twirling around with it, her skirts swishing gently. “Blaine, ‘at sounds amazing!” She met his gaze with her scarlet eyes glowing with excitement. Blaine’s cheeks reddened and he turned away, waving his hand dismissively. 

“I thought you would enjoy it.” He said, placing the boots at her feet. “Well, I better make the proper preparations, please meet me by the stables tomorrow morning?” He headed for the door, clearing his throat as his cheeks continued to heat up. 

“Aye, I’d love to!” Lucy nodded eagerly. He smiled gently, his bright blue eyes sparkling. 

“Alright then, I look forward to it.” He bowed respectfully to Lucy before closing the door behind him. Lucy stood in the center of the room, still admiring her new outfit. Filled with the urge to try it on, she ran from the room, grabbing Florence’s hand and asking her lady-in-waiting to come help her get out of her dress. Florence, relieved to see a smile on her lady’s face, ran to keep up with her princess. However that smile did not remain for long.

“Florence,” Lucy said later that night, leaning against her window as Florence embroidered in the armchair. 

“What is it, Mistress?” Florence asked as the fire crackled and popped in the fireplace. 

“Do…” Lucy paused, biting her lip. “Do… do you really think Alfendi is gone?” Florence lowered her hands and for a moment, only the flickering embers and the pouring rain could be heard. Lucy’s lip quivered as she stared out the window, wishing she could see beyond the wall that surrounded the castle, wishing that Alfendi was out there, and that if only the wall were gone, she would be able to see him.

“I know you miss him, Lucy.” Florence sighed finally. “I know that you cared for him deeply… but you must move on-”

“His body weren’t ever found.” Lucy countered. “Captain Hilda said ‘ey searched everywhere that night, even King Justin were there, looking for ‘im. If not even a wizard could find ‘im…”

“Lucy, you can’t just keep holding onto this hope that he’s still alive.” Florence tried to argue. “If he really is gone then you’re just getting your hopes up for nothing.” 

“But…” Lucy exhaled, her breath turning the glass a milky white. She leaned down, losing energy. “I miss ‘im.” 

“I know.” Florence frowned. “But there’s nothing you can do. Lucy, I think it’ll be good for you to spend more time with Blaine. He wants what’s best for you, and even if you don’t love him as you loved Alfendi-”

“I know, Florence.” Lucy sighed brokenhearted. “I know.” 

The next day Lucy met up with Blaine, feeling refreshed from a night of sleep. She had a smile on her lips, and even though her sadness lingered in her heart, she decided to follow Florence’s advice that day, and refused to let herself get down. 

“Lucy, you are radiant.” Blaine smiled once he saw her. 

“Ta, Blaine. You look dapper yourself!” She bowed, adoring how light and easy to move in her new clothes were. Blaine handed her a horse and together they made their way to the court yard. 

Once they left the castle, Lucy inhaled the sweet smell of wet grass and humid air. Storm clouds hung above, but Lucy welcomed the threat of rain. To be caught in a shower and have the chance to feel the cold water against her skin: the thought made her giddy with joy. 

While they traveled, Blaine spoke with Lucy about her lessons. She complained that her father was pushing all the political classes while she still wanted to keep fencing and learning history and english. However her father believed that she had been goofing off for too long and that she needed to stop acting like a child and start acting like a princess. Blaine sympathized with her and agreed that parents just didn’t understand. His father, King Justin, was trying to get him into magic, but Blaine truly wanted to get by on his own and use his own strengths to reach his goals. 

As they talked, the two made it to the forest, and after a few minutes, they made it to the clearing. The view was breathtaking and the two couldn’t help but gasp as they took in the scenery.

The lake was the bluest color Lucy had ever laid eyes on. It was so clear that she could see to the bottom of the lake, which was filled with plants and creatures of all kinds. The wind blew gently through the trees, causing the leaves to rustle and the lake to ripple. A flock of swans were swimming around, playing in the water and catching fish. Everything felt cool, and calming, surrounded by blue and green. 

Lucy and Blaine tied their horses to a nearby tree, and then wandered over to the lake’s edge, where Blaine spread out a blanket. Lucy sat down, keeping her eyes on the lake. One of the swans glanced over toward the royalty and seemed a bit startled. Lucy had thought that it would have flew away, but it remained still, watching her carefully. 

“Lucy, look!” Blaine snapped her attention away from the elegant bird. Lucy glanced toward Blaine, her eyes flickering down to what was in his hands.

“Pineapple an’ ham sandwiches?” Lucy’s mouth began to water. Blaine handed her a sandwich and she took it eagerly. 

“I knew they were your favorite.” Blaine smiled as she lifted the sandwich to her lips. She took a huge bite out of it and chewed happily. While Blaine unwrapped his own sandwich, she turned back to the lake and nearly choked when she found herself looking straight into the golden eyes of a swan. “Lucy!” Blaine exclaimed as she thumped her chest, trying to get the wad of bread down. 

“Ack, I’m f-fine.” Lucy reassured once she had swallowed the mouthful. She cleared her throat and looked back at the swan, who was hanging its head, as if ashamed for startling her. Lucy felt her heart go out to the poor swan. “Nowt t’worry about.” She gave the swan a smile. It lifted its head, giving her a longing look with its bright golden eyes. 

“It must be hungry.” Blaine deduced pulling a loaf of bread out of his picnic basket. He handed a chunk to Lucy. She put her sandwich down and pulled a piece of bread off the loaf for the swan. She held it out and the swan looked from her to the bread piece. Gingerly, it lowered its head and plucked the bread from her hand. She noted that the swan had a peculiar lavender strip across its pale orange bill. 

“It seems to like you.” Blaine commented with a smile.

The swan glided as close to the edge of the lake as it could, leaning in toward Lucy as she broke off another chunk and fed it to the swan. She smiled at the swan and it looked at her with such an intense gaze, Lucy almost thought its golden eyes were filled with sorrow. But what could a swan be sad about? She tore off another chunk and fed it to the swan.

“I wonder why this one came while the others are avoiding us?” She wondered aloud, reaching out her hand to pet the swan. It craned its long neck and let her stroke its soft, silky feathers. 

“Maybe this one has met humans before.” Blaine suggested, biting into his sandwich. Lucy hummed thoughtfully as she placed the rest of the loaf in front of the swan as she continued her own meal. She watched the swan delicately pick away at the bread. 

“I guess that makes sense.” She muttered, wondering why the swan had such a lonely gaze. 

“Or maybe it’s in love with you.” Blaine teased. The swan’s gaze flickered over to Blaine before it looked to Lucy and then back at its meal. It closed its eyes but Lucy had a feeling it was listening closely.

“It wouldn’t be so bad to be loved by a swan.” Lucy giggled as she ran her fingers through its feathers. “They are beautiful creatures.”

“I guess I have some competition then.” Blaine mused lightheartedly. Lucy winced and the swan stiffened before remembering itself and it continued to eat. 

“B-Blaine.” Lucy began, looking towards the prince sitting next to her. He gave her a smile and she cleared her throat. “U-um… do you think we could just… be friends right now?” 

“Friends?” Blaine tilted his head, his smile faltering. 

“It’s not ‘at I don’t like ya, I jist…” Lucy trailed off. She felt silly saying she loved someone presumed to be dead. 

“I understand.” Blaine cut in. Lucy whirled her head up. 

“Really?” She asked, meeting his tender blue eyes. His smile was still dripping with disappointment, but the look in his eyes were genuine. 

“Really.” He nodded. “You’ve been through a lot, and everything’s hard right now, so I can wait. But, I’ll always be here for you, Lucy.”

“Ta, Blaine!” She wrapped her arms around him in a huge hug. Startled, he gave her a squeeze back, and when they parted, she couldn’t help but smile at the blush on his cheeks. She felt something gently touch her shoulder, and she glanced down to find the swan nudging her gently. She smiled and gave it a pet. “Still hungry?” She asked, receiving the other half of the bread loaf from Blaine and offering it to the swan. The swan ate it slowly as it continued to listen to the two friends.

Once Lucy and Blaine determined that it was time to go, the swan took Lucy’s sleeve in its mouth and gave a gentle pull. Lucy looked down at the swan’s sorrowful eyes and felt her heart ache with sympathy for the swan.

“Don’t worry!” She gave the swan a pet. “I’ll bring ya more bread t‘morrow if ya’d like.” The swan nodded gently, releasing her tunic. She smiled in wonder. What a strange swan they had met! But.. she mused as she and Blaine returned home. There had been something familiar about it…

* * *

The sun began to set, and the clouds in the sky took on colors of orange, rose, and red. The swan with a lavender tipped nose waded over to the edge of the lake and fluttered his large, white wings to escape the crystal blue water. He waddled away from the edge and sat as he watched the sky change before him. While twilight was filled with vibrant colors, they soon dimmed and disappeared as darkness overcame the forest. A burning sensation flashed through the swan’s head.

The swan let out a honk as heat ran through his core. His skin prickled as his feathers fell away, and his head grew dizzy as his aching limbs and core stretched and reformed into the shape of a human. Finally, the burning left, and all that was left was a dizzy man with soft, lavender hair and bright golden eyes. 

Alfendi let out a sigh as he lifted his hand to his whirling head. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the blurs that clouded his vision. It had been almost a year and he still wasn’t used to the painful transformations that came every morning and night. Almost a year…

Alfendi pulled his legs to his chest. He glanced down at the same outfit he had been wearing every night since that bastard Justin put a spell on him. He wore a tattered purple tunic with a pair of black leggings and black boots. He did wear one new article of clothing; a wrap made of white swan feathers that he couldn’t shake off, pull off, or tear off no matter how hard he tried. And good gosh he had tried. 

He knew it was supposedly a mark of the spell, a way to remind him that he was stuck in the forest, doomed to forever remain in that clearing as a swan by day and man by night. A caged bird in the worst of ways. 

But, he mused as he ran a hand through his hair, everything had changed when his princess had entered the clearing. If he could only get her to stay until nightfall, maybe he could tell her everything that Justin planned. Maybe he could still do his duty as a knight, and protect the only person who mattered.

“Ugh.” Alfendi fell back into the grass, gazing up at the pitch black sky. “I have to keep trying.” 

A low chuckle emanated from the woods and Alfendi flew to his feet. The sudden movement caused the world to spin around him and he fell to his knees, groaning as he held his head.

“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you Al?” A figure with a glowing orb in his hand emerged from the forest. 

“Justin.” Alfendi spat out, his hair darkening into a crimson hue as his golden eyes flashed. “Come to rub in your success?” He smirked, glaring up at the king. “That’s so very  _ brave  _ of you.” 

“You don’t scare me Al.” Justin crouched down, grinning as he grabbed Alfendi’s chin. Alfendi growled, but Justin shook his head and clucked his tongue. “Now, now, go back to your true placid self and be a good boy.” Alfendi’s anger faltered. He shook his head, pulling away as his head began to throb. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. His crimson hair shifted into a lavender color and he collapsed onto the ground, broken.

“Good boy.” Justin cooed as he stood to his feet. He glanced around the clearing, holding the ball of light firmly in his hands as Alfendi struggled to push himself up. “I just wanted to check on you and make sure you aren’t getting into trouble.”

“H-how kind of you…” Alfendi muttered as his body trembled. He swore under his breath, feeling helplessness fill up in his chest. The spell made him weak. The spell made him a pitiful shadow of what was once a strong, capable knight, and he hated it.

“What’s this? Is the brave little knight crying?” Justin raised an eyebrow as a hot tear streamed down Alfendi’s cheek. “You try so hard, Alfendi, to hold onto yourself. You know you were supposed to fully turn into a swan. I’m surprised you’ve managed to hold onto this human form for so long.” 

“I-I won’t give up.” Alfendi breathed, feeling his tears dribble from his eyes. “I-I can’t. L-Lucy n-needs me.” 

“Yes, you know what I plan to do to her…” Justin sighed. “You know it won’t kill her, right? I simply need her heart for a spell.” Alfendi gritted his teeth, meeting Justin’s gaze with such fierceness in his eyes that Justin took a step back. 

“I-I hate you.” Alfendi forced out with a quivering lip. The tears flowed down his cheeks as he glanced down at his hands, which were gripping at the grass and ripping it from the earth. But most of all, he hated himself for not being strong enough. 

“I’m sorry… Alfendi.” Justin said softly before turning to go. With his back still to his old friend he added. “I didn’t mean for it to get this far, but I’ve worked too hard for this.” and with that, the wizard king disappeared, leaving Alfendi crumpled in the mud, alone save for his tears.

After he calmed down enough, Alfendi went for his nightly walk around the lake. It helped him feel human. That, and sometimes even dancing. When he could slowly feel his true self slipping further and further away, when he believed himself to truly be a swan, walking and dancing was all that he could do to hold onto his humanity. 

A few of the swans would wake up on his nightly patrol, and occasionally they would follow him with a gentle honk of admiration. He glanced at his loyal friends with a sigh, knowing that they all thought of him as an enchanted prince. Even though he had told them thousands of times that he was a knight, no less. Still, he was glad that for the company. 

“They’re so persistent,” Alfendi muttered with a sigh, “what if they’re right and I really am just a swan?” A dizziness overtook him and he shook his head quickly. His hair shifted into a crimson hue. “No. No. I am a human, I am a person. I am the knight to Princess Lucy, and she’s in danger. I have to save her.” He growled forcefully. The dizziness left and he let out a sigh as his hair shifted back into a gentle lavender color. He would have to be more careful. But, he consoled himself by believing that if he could just protect Lucy, then everything would be ok. It had to be. 

* * *

The next day Lucy returned to the lake alone. Blaine had work to do, and she knew that Florence prefered to stay inside and do chores with two other members of the castle staff, Sniffer and Dustin. Anyone else would just insist that it was improper of a princess to go gallivanting off into a forest. So she was the only one who came to the lake, with a loaf of bread to feed the swan.

Once Lucy tied the horse to the tree, the swan was waiting for her by the edge of the lake. The other swans were off catching fish, and Lucy wondered why this swan was the one that felt comfortable around humans. She decided it was better that it was just the one, as she would have been overwhelmed if all the swans decided to swarm around her for food.

“You’re really calm, aren’t you Mr. Swan?” Lucy commented as she sat by the bird. He ruffled his feathers gently, splashing in the water a little. He watched her with wide golden eyes and she tilted her head. 

“You’re a strange swan, ya know ‘at?” Lucy asked. The swan nodded and she giggled. “I see, you must be smarter than the other swans.” The swan gave a more enthusiastic nod. Lucy thought it must have been a trick of the light, but she could have sworn the lavender band on the swan’s nose had turned crimson for a second. “You must get bored then.” Lucy mused. Again, the swan nodded, looking glum. “Eh? Well, maybe I can ‘elp!” She held up her finger excitedly. “I know lots o’ stories, I can share ‘em wi’ you!” The swan gave another nod, his eyes lighting up with happiness. Lucy smiled, and thought about the perfect story to tell a swan. Finally, she thought of a fairy tale Alfendi had once told her, about seven enchanted swans and their sister. 

“You might like this one!” She said before beginning the story. “Once upon a time-”

Throughout the tale, the swan listened intently. His eyes glittered with emotions as she relayed the story. Sometimes the swan looked sad, like when the princes were turned into swans. Other times the swan looked happy, when the princess did her best to save her brothers. It was strange, for Lucy had never thought that a swan would react to a story about humans like that. She wondered why he did. 

At the end of the tale, the swan fluttered his wings, as if clapping. Lucy smiled and patted the creature’s head. 

“Ta for listening, I’m glad ya liked it.” She smiled, glancing upward at the sun peeking through the clouds. Realizing how late it was she jumped up, startling the swan. “I need t’go, Florence is probably worried sick about me!” She fished the rest of the loaf out of her bag and offered it to the swan. The swan looked at the bread and to her sleeve. He nipped at her sleeve and gave a gentle tug with pleading eyes. Lucy smiled sadly. “Ya want me t’stay? I can’t t’day, but I promise t’come back t’morrow.” She gave him a gentle smile. The swan waited a moment, searching her eyes. Finally, he released her, and accepted the bread. 

“Ta, Mr. Swan!” Lucy waved goodbye as she started for her horse. “I promise t’come back. An’ wi’ more stories!” The swan watched her go, with his golden eyes dim and laden with sadness. 

Throughout the week, Lucy continued to visit the swan at the lake. Each time she brought bread and a story, and each time the swan tried to keep her from leaving, but released her when she promised to return. She came to treasure her time with the swan, and often wondered why his eyes always seemed so sad. She would sometimes catch herself staring into them, wondering what it was about them that captivated her so.

“Ya know, your eyes are right familiar…” Lucy mused one afternoon. The swan leaned forward eagerly and Lucy felt her heart plummet as she finally realized who they reminded her of. Alfendi. He had vibrant golden eyes, that were always glittering with energy, whether he was threatening someone or praising her fencing. She frowned, sighing as she tore a bit of bread off the loaf and held it out to the swan. The swan tilted his head, and gave her a look that seemed to urge her to speak what was weighing on her mind. 

“Mr. Swan… do ya ever miss someone?” She looked to the creature, who nodded gently. Lucy smiled sadly. “I’m sorry. It ‘urts, doesn’t it?” The swan nodded once more, and rested his head on her knee. She ran her hand through his feathers and sighed. “Do you want t’know who I miss?” The swan nodded, and Lucy felt her lips quiver. 

“‘is name is Alfendi, but I call ‘im Prof.” She muttered with a controlled voice, knowing that she would cry if she wasn’t careful. The swan’s eyes seemed to widen, and, after a moment of appearing stunned, he nuzzled his head against her arm. She continued as she petted him. “I jist, ‘e always made me smile, an’ we always ‘ad so much fun t’gether. But… but…” She started to sniffle and she quickly wiped at her eyes before the tears fell. “‘e were a knight, an’ were ‘unting wi’ the others. Everyone came back but ‘im. It’s been a year, an’ everyone says ‘e died!” The princess, unable to control her tears any longer, began to sob. The swan fluttered his wings and jumped from the water. He sat next to her, putting a wing around her and laying his head across her lap. 

“I just- I miss ‘im so much, an’ keep thinking ‘e’ll come back- but- but-” she paused, letting out rather un-princess-like noises. “I can’t stop wondering if it’s my fault he’s gone. I weren’t there to protect him and now-” She stopped, unable to say more. She continued to sniffle and sob while the swan patiently waited for her to calm down. 

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed once her tears dried up. “I shouldn’t get ‘is worked up.” The swan gave her a gentle look and she smiled. “I wish… I wish I could see ‘im again. I wish I could tell ‘im about you.” She ran her fingers through his feathers and the swan nuzzled his head against her arm. Letting out a sigh, Lucy glanced up at the sunny sky. She frowned, realizing it was time for her to go. The swan must have guessed what she was thinking, for he grabbed onto her sleeve once more. 

“I’ll come back tomorrow.” She smiled. She leaned down, and gently kissed the swan on his forehead. “I promise.” She pulled away and the swan released her, stunned. It was funny, if Lucy hadn’t known better, she would have thought the swan was blushing. “Right, I better go.” She pushed herself to her feet, leaving a loaf of bread next to the swan as she turned to go. She paused for a moment, and looked over her shoulder. “Ta for listening. I still don’t want t’give up hope… I… believe in my Prof.” She smiled. The swan watched her go, with wide golden eyes.

That night, Lucy had dinner with Blaine. He was eager to share how his studies were going, and asked her how she was doing since they last talked. She shrugged, giving vague answers without coming out and saying that she was skipping all of her political lessons to spend time with a swan. 

Once they dug into dessert Blaine offered her a special tea his dad had made just for her. She accepted, as the leaves smelled warm and inviting. Blaine brewed her a cup and after they finished their treats, they parted ways.

Lucy yawned on the way to her room, drowsy, supposedly from the long day. Though she hadn’t realized how tired she was until she finished off her tea. Maybe it was one of those relaxing teas that helped people sleep. It was odd, considering she wasn’t having any sleeping problems and there was no reason for King Justin to think that, but it didn’t matter. As long as she got to bed some sleep would do her good. 

Once she got to her room, Lucy plopped wearily down onto her bed, unable to keep her eyes open for a moment longer. Before Florence could help her get ready for bed, Lucy was out like a light, drifting into her dreams, and nightmares. And that particular night, her unconscious mind was centered around Alfendi. 

_ They were walking through a forest, the knight and his princess. They were lost. But Lucy wasn’t afraid for her hand was in his. They walked and walked, looking for a way out of the labyrinth of trees. Instead they found a flock of swans, who started to follow them through the forest. Lucy felt happy, holding onto Alfendi as they were followed by a parade of swans. Then, there came the horrible howls.  _

_ Wolves with blood dripping down their teeth surrounded them. Alfendi drew his sword, and the swans made a protective circle around them. Lucy cried out as the swans all flew toward the wolves. Her scream was lost as the wolves tore into the swans and tossed their lifeless bodies aside. Alfendi put his arm in front of Lucy and before she could react, the wolves attacked. _

_ Alfendi fought to protect her but he was no match for the wolves that bit into his skin, drawing blood. They surrounded him. He cried out multiple times. Lucy grabbed a stick. She tried to help. She tried to save him. He fell to the ground. He was covered in his own blood. His eyes were closed. He panted. The wolves dispersed. Lucy fell to his side. His chest fell still. Lucy cried out. _

“Alfendi!” She catapulted from her bed, her chest heaving as tears ran down her cheeks. She glanced around her room, shaken as she realized it had all been a dream. She glanced down at herself, still in her tunic. Her hands were quivering and she felt only fear; fear for herself, fear for Alfendi, and fear for her swan. Suddenly, she felt hot and wanted nothing more than to go out into the cool night air. She realized as she leapt from her bed that she wanted to go to the lake and make sure that her swan was alright. She didn’t waste a single moment.

* * *

Alfendi flicked his wrist, releasing the smooth stone in his hand. The stone hopped across the surface of the lake and he smiled as he counted five skips. Not bad, he thought, as he reached down and plucked up another smooth stone. He pitched the stone and it skipped across the water, sinking with a plunk after the third hop. 

While he continued to skip stones, Alfendi thought back to the afternoon. He still couldn’t believe what had happened. He had fully expected Lucy to think he was dead, and he had thought that she would have moved on. But… she hadn’t. He wasn’t sure whether to be happy or sad. Happy, because she clearly cared for him, or sad, because she was clearly suffering because of him. He had no idea what to do, or how to comfort her. She only knew him as a swan, and as a bird he couldn’t share words of encouragement, he could only try to show her that she would be ok with his eyes. He could only plead with her to be ok through his eyes. 

He threw another stone, harder this time, and it plopped into the lake without a single skip. He sighed, bringing a hand to his head. All he wanted was to keep Lucy safe, but what could he do if he couldn’t speak to her? How could he truly protect her when he was trapped by magic? He was starting to wonder if he could even tell her what Justin was planning. He had tried to practice saying it to one of the swans, but something stopped him. There was something that trapped the words in his throat. 

Frustrated, Alfendi shoved his hands into the pockets of his tunic and he ambled around the lake. He wondered what he should do. He couldn’t tell Lucy about the danger she was in, he couldn’t go with her to protect her, he could only stay in the lake and offer her any comfort he could. To be honest, he wasn’t even sure if she should know that the swan she visited everyday was him. If he could never be fully human again, maybe it was better that he let her let him go…

Suddenly, a loud whinny broke through the silent night. Alfendi turned his head toward the forest, bewildered as a familiar horse emerged with Lucy on its back. Alfendi’s heart skipped a beat as he met her wide scarlet gaze that glittered in the moonlight. 

“P-prof.” Lucy whispered, her voice small and scared. Alfendi took a step toward the horse, not taking his eyes away from hers, searching for how she was feeling. Regrettably, her feelings were carefully guarded.

“Lucy-” He began.

“Is it- are you a dream?” She asked, her voice close to breaking as she swung herself from off the horse. He stayed where he was, lifting his hand with a calm smile. 

“I’m not a dream, I’m very real.” He said gently. Before he could react, Lucy threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. He stood still for a moment, letting her cling to him before he gently draped his arms around her and returned her hug. “I’m sorry if I worried you.” 

“Prof… wot ‘appened? An’ your hair- an’-” She trailed off, glancing up at him with concern swimming in her eyes. He softened, frowning as he lifted his hand to his lavender hair. He had to try to tell her, she deserved an answer. 

“I was-” He paused, feeling the words get stuck on his tongue. He shook his head, “Just-” again, he failed. He let out a sigh and she held him tightly. “I’m afraid I can’t say.” 

“Is it like a curse?” She asked, looking alarmed. “Or did you die? Are you a ghost?” Her grip around him tightened, as if she feared that the moment she let him go he would disappear. Alfendi let out a gasp as she squeezed the air from his lungs but he quickly shook his head with a smile. 

“No, I’m not dead, I’m sure of that.” He reassured her. Her grip loosened but still she held him. Leaning her head against his chest, she was silent for a moment. 

“Th’ swan…” Her hand found the shawl of swan feathers on his shoulders. He could only nod his head, closing his eyes with a frown.

“I’m sorry Lucy.” He gave her a squeeze. “I’m sorry I made you worry.” 

“Prof…” Lucy glanced up at him with a frown on her lips. He could tell she was trying to piece everything together, to figure out what happened to him, but he knew she wouldn’t understand most of it. 

“I did try to find you.” Alfendi pulled away from her and wandered over to the trees. He reached the edge of the clearing and placed his hand on the invisible wall that kept him caged. Lucy made her way to his side and tried to push his hand further. When it wouldn’t budge, she glanced at him with sorrow in her scarlet eyes. Alfendi felt his heart break. “Don’t worry, I’ve been ok. It’s been a little rough, but I’ve managed here.” 

“Can ya tell me at least a little?” Lucy asked, crossing her arms. “Wot ‘appened?” Alfendi ran his hand through his lavender hair, pondering what he would be able to tell her.

“It was a dark night…” He recalled, feeling his heart pound as he remembered the fear that overwhelmed him the moment that everything changed. “I… found out… something…” He started to wander toward the lake with his hand on his chin. Lucy followed, staying close to his side. “I was pursued… and I lost consciousness. I woke up as a swan.”

“‘at’s it?” Lucy asked, bewildered. Alfendi gave her a calm smile and shook his head. 

“No, but it’s all I can say at the moment. To be honest…” he hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should truly reveal what had happened that morning. Lucy watched him expectantly and he gave in. “I couldn’t remember that I was ever human at first. I spent the whole day as a swan, believing I was a swan. But when nightfall came, I saw the stars in the sky and suddenly I remembered you.”

“Me?” Lucy’s eyes widened. Alfendi nodded with his gentle smile resting on his lips. 

“You. I remembered watching the stars with you, and how I would tell you about the mythology behind them. I remembered your bright, open eyes, and your laugh, and I remembered that I had been a human at one time. I changed into a human then.” Alfendi glanced down at his hands, biting his lip as he remembered the moment he had changed. It had been painful, and bewildering. A part of him, in truth, still wondered if he was really a swan, while part of him wondered if he was really a human. All he knew was that Lucy was in danger, and that he had to protect her. That was the only reason he fought his doubts for so long. 

“Prof.” Lucy looked up at him with her large scarlet eyes. He met her gaze and offered a smile. He wasn’t sure what he could do to help this princess in front of him. But whether he was a human knight or a swan prince, he was going to protect her. 

“Anyway.” Alfendi cleared his throat as they walked. “I can only change into a human at night. You’re welcome to visit me, any time, but-”

“Gotcha!” Lucy nodded excitedly. “If I want t’talk wi’ you I need t’come at night!” Alfendi smiled and nodded. Now that that was out of the way, he felt he had one more thing to ask.

“Why did you come tonight? I didn’t think that you would return so late.” He searched her dimming eyes. Lucy turned away from him and rubbed her neck absentmindedly. 

“I jist ‘ad a bad dream… is all. Needed a bit o’ fresh air.” She turned back with a large smile on her lips. 

“Did you want to talk about it?” Alfendi asked. 

“No.” Lucy looked down, concern swimming in her eyes. Alfendi gave her a look, but didn’t push it. They continued to walk in silence for a few more moments when a flickering light flashed in the corner of Alfendi’s eye.

“Oh no.” He felt terror grip his chest as he glanced toward the rising sun. His head began to pound, and his body began to burn. He paused, clutching his arms as they prickled with pain.

“Prof?” Lucy turned to him, gasping as he fell to the ground. 

“I-it’s fine. L-Lucy. Pl-please. Pl-please come b-back.” He gritted his teeth as the burning sensation overwhelmed him. He let out a cry as his body shifted and changed. With a rush of heat and prickling all over his skin, his form collapsed on himself as the curse took hold once more. With one last human gasp that melted into a honk, Alfendi the knight was gone and in his place stood a prince of the swans. Lucy brought her hands to her mouth. 

“Prof,” she whispered. Alfendi glanced up at her, still dizzy from the change but able to direct an encouraging look toward her. She seemed to catch his meaning as she glanced toward her horse. “I’ll be back, tonight!” She promised, running to her horse. Alfendi nodded gratefully as he watched her go. 

_ Thank you, Lucy.  _ He didn’t move until she had disappeared from his sight. 

That day, Alfendi dedicated his time to sleeping. He draped his neck over his body and let the lake rock him to sleep. He knew that if he was going to see Lucy that night, he would have to keep up his strength. He even went so far as to ask the other swans to make sure he slept well and to wake him up before sunset. They had agreed to help eagerly, all a twitter after watching their prince with his princess the night before:

“She’s the Lucy you’re always talking about?”

“Oh she’s lovely!”

“Fit for a prince!” 

“Is she a swan too?”

“What a darling princess!” 

Alfendi had only nodded, letting them gossip and laugh as he got into a comfortable sleeping position. He had intended to sleep the whole day away, but when one of the swans let out a cry for him to awaken, the sun was just at the top of the sky.

“Wh-?” Alfendi blinked wearily, glancing around. He had floated over to the edge of the lake, and almost believed that he had imagined the cry, until a familiar cackle reached his ears. 

“You don’t have a care in the world, do you Al?” Justin taunted from the lakeside. Alfendi whirled his head toward the king, who was sitting casually by the water, watching Alfendi float along. He wore his regal robe, and had his black hair and beard styled to appear sharp and dangerous. Alfendi shot a glare at the King, his band on his bill turning a bright crimson.

“Relax, Al.” Justin laughed. Alfendi had hoped that his desire to rip out Justin’s throat was clear, but the king only waved his hand dismissively. “I’m not here to torment you. I just found out some interesting information and I thought you’d like to hear it.” Alfendi tilted his head, his glare softening slightly. Justin smiled. “That’s a good boy.

“Now, as you are aware, I need Lucy’s heart to do a spell. I can’t just take it, however. She must willingly give it up. I know my son is head over heels for her, but he doesn’t know about my plan.” Justin explained as if he were thinking out loud. Alfendi fumed on the surface of the lake, wishing more than anything that he could wallop Justin in his bulbous nose. Justin continued. “I know that if I told Blaine, that boy would never let me anywhere near Lucy, but if she were to fall in love with him and give him her heart I could easily snatch it from him. I needed to see if she was anywhere close to falling in love with him, so I decided to perform a little test.” Justin smiled as he pulled a package of what looked like tea leaves and held it out for Alfendi to see. The swan eyed it warily. 

“These are magical herbs that will cause whoever ingests them to dream about their heart’s desire.” Justin explained, bouncing the bag in his hand. “I fear I accidentally slipped Lucy a little too much, and well, she ended up dreaming about her heart’s desire in horrible trouble.” Alfendi ruffled his feathers, glaring at the king with malice in his golden eyes. How could anyone be so cruel? That was why Lucy had come running to the lake; she was terrified by her dream and Justin was the one behind it! Justin smirked at the swan. “Come now, it was only a dream, but I did see every bit of it.

“Al, I need to ask you a question, and you must answer honestly.” Justin stood to his feet with a more serious look on his face. He waved his hand toward Alfendi and the swan let out a gasp as a gentle light overcame him. In a flash, he hovered over the lake with his disheveled crimson hair in his eyes as he looked down at his human hands. Before he could react, something tightened around his chest, and Justin brought Alfendi over to the lakeside. Alfendi gritted his teeth, trying to move his arms or legs, but to no avail.

“Answer me truthfully, Al.” Justin said as he held Alfendi in place. “Are you a human, or a swan?”

“A human!” Alfendi spat out, glaring at Justin. “The moment you release me I’ll claw your eyes out you bastard!” 

“Human?” Justin asked, frowning. “Al are you sure about that?” Alfendi faltered, feeling a dizziness overwhelm his head. He was a knight… he thought… 

“Y-yes.” He growled, feeling dizzier and dizzier. Justin’s eyes narrowed and he shook his head. 

“Not anymore. Al, you are only a swan.” Justin said forcefully, holding Alfendi’s gaze with a coldness in his eyes. 

“N-no! I’m a human!” Alfendi tried once more, but the dizziness overwhelmed him and he groaned as his hair shifted into a lavender hue. His eyes dimmed as he slouched. “Hu-huma-”

“Swan.” Justin argued. “You are a swan and you always have been. Listen to me, Al. Forget that you were ever a knight. Forget everything that keeps you tethered to humanity. You are a swan."

“Swan?” Alfendi mumbled. Justin released him and the man tumbled to the ground in a heap. “I’m… a… swan?” Alfendi closed his eyes, exhausted. 

“Yes.” Justin looked down at him sadly. “Because swans can’t get in my way. I’m sorry, Al.” Justin snapped his fingers and a bright light enveloped the man. The light glittered for only a moment and when it dispersed, it left a swan sleeping on the ground. The king left his old friend, not sparing a glance back at the helpless bird. 

Later that day, when the sun set, the swan with the lavender colored band did not immediately change into a man. Instead, he glided on the surface of the lake, feeling an odd emptiness as he wondered why a little voice in his head urged him to remember something, or someone. It was strange, for a swan didn't know anything but fish and lakes. There was no one for him to remember.

“Prince don’t you need to prepare for your princess?” One of the swans glided over to him, giving him an eager look. 

“Princess?” Alfendi tilted his head, searching his brain for who she could have been talking about. A princess? He couldn’t quite picture her…

“Princess Lucy?” The swan fluttered her wings excitedly. “You two are in love, aren’t you? I can tell!” Lucy… Alfendi closed his eyes. The name, it made something in his chest skip a beat. He could picture a pair of scarlet eyes, caramel hair… the word “Prof” being said with adoration and love. 

“Lucy!” Alfendi jumped in the water, his band on his bill changing into a bright crimson color. Remembering himself, his head started to burn and the painful transformation begun. Before he could move toward the edge of the lake, the red haired man plopped into the depths below. 

Breaking through the surface he gasped for air, panting as the swan gently offered him her service. He draped an arm around her and she carried him back to shore, helping him keep his head above the surface while he struggled to clear his spinning head. 

Once he was safely on dry land, he thanked the swan, petting her on her head. She gave a thankful chatter before gliding across the lake to the other swans. Alfendi lay in the grass with his chest heaving as he looked up at the stars. He tried to remember what had happened. Why he was so conflicted… but he couldn’t. He could not even remember that Justin had appeared earlier. He could only wonder if he was really a man, or truly a swan. 

Alfendi pushed to his feet, shivering under his feathered wrap as the cold night air clung to his wet clothes. He gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering as he started his walk around the lake. He had to warm up before Lucy showed up.

“Damnit.” He mumbled to himself, rubbing his arms quickly as he flipped the crimson hair out of his eyes. “Next time someone crosses me I’ll just throw them in the lake! It’s too damn cold for this." He growled, exhaling onto his hands for warmth before shoving them into his armpits. While he waited for Lucy, he tried to figure out what had happened.

He was Alfendi Layton. A knight, who swore an oath to protect Lucy. But, that calmer voice in the back of his head objected. That small voice whispered gently that he was a swan, and nothing more. Both sides couldn’t be right, so that left the question of who was.

“This is ridiculous, I’m the real Alfendi!” He growled, running a hand through his hair. The wind picked up and a shiver ran down his spine. His nose tickled and he let out a small sneeze. 

“Gesundheit!” Lucy’s calm voice called from the edge of the forest. Alfendi glanced up, his golden eyes flashing as he met with a pair of scarlet irises. 

“Lucy!” He sprinted around the lake, slowing to a walk as she tied her horse to a tree.

“Prof, I brought your favorite!” She held out a wicker basket. Alfendi gingerly accepted it, curiously opening the lid. A slow smile played onto his face as a strong scent of pickles filled his nose. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around, Princess.” He smirked. His golden eyes sparkled as he lifted his hand to her head and ruffled her hair. Lucy tilted her head, giving him an appraising look before letting a smile play onto her lips. 

“Let’s ‘ave a picnic! Like before!” She beamed. Alfendi felt his heart warm. He offered her his arm, and even though his outfit was dripping wet, she took it gently. She giggled as they wandered to the lakeside. “You didn’t get out o’ th’ lake quick enough, huh?” 

“Dearest Lucy,” Alfendi grunted with a light edge to his voice. “I’m afraid if you’re going to say another word about it, I’m going to be forced to shove one of these pungent pickles down your throat.” She giggled and clung to his arm.

“I’ve missed you, Prof.” She nuzzled her cheek into his arm. Alfendi softened, and he repositioned the picnic basket so that he could put his hand on top of hers. 

“And I’ve missed you, my princess.” He muttered gently, believing wholeheartedly that he was truly her knight.

Every night since then, Alfendi would wait for Lucy and together they would wait for sunset before parting. However, the more time that passed, the less sure Alfendi became in regards to his identity. At some point, the memories of what happened the night he was enchanted became murky, and he could only remember that Lucy would be in trouble if he didn’t protect her.

While they spent time together Lucy noted the change in his personalities, and dubbed the calmer side of him that believed himself a swan ‘Placid’ and the hot headed side of him who believed that he was a human, ‘Potty.’ Surprisingly, Lucy got along well with both sides, and both sides treasured her dearly, but… both also believed that she deserved better. 

“Prof, do you have any more ‘ints about ‘ow t’help you?” Lucy asked one night as they stargazed. Alfendi, who’s lavender hair lay in gentle waves around his features shook his head helplessly. 

“I’m afraid I can’t.” He sighed. Lucy sat up next to him, looking down at him with her determined scarlet eyes. “I’ll figure it out, Prof, I promise.” Alfendi felt his heart lurch. He believed he was a swan, and nothing more. If Lucy found out the truth, would she only get hurt in the process? He remained silent and Lucy sighed, glancing up toward the stars.

“Prof, ‘ere’s going t’be a ball soon.” She commented, keeping her eyes on the stars. “It’s t’morrow night, actually.” 

“A ball?” Alfendi smiled. He wished he could see Lucy getting dressed up in an elegant gown, and gliding across the dance floor like a swan across the lake. Unfortunately he was confined to the forest clearing. “Did anyone ask you to be their partner for the dance?”

“Aye, Blaine.” Lucy sighed. Alfendi slowly pushed himself up, watching her carefully. She met his gaze with surprised. “Wot?”

“N-nothing.” Alfendi frowned recalling slowly that Justin was intending to do something ill toward Lucy. What it was he couldn't quite remember. “Just… be careful around his father.” 

“King Justin?” Lucy grinned as if it was all a joke. “Why would I do ‘at? ‘e’s a wonderful king.” 

“Just, trust me.” Alfendi breathed out, unable to say more. Lucy nodded slowly, watching him carefully.

“Prof?”

“Yes?” He gave her a calm smile. She sucked in a breath, glancing downwards. 

“I were hoping ‘at you could make it t’ th’ ball.” She muttered.

“Lu-” Alfendi tried to respond, his eyes softening. 

“I know it’s not possible…” Lucy turned away, shaking her head with quivering lips. 

Alfendi felt his heart skip a beat. She looked so heartbroken, as if what little hope had remained in her was snuffed out. He reached out to her, taking hold of her chin and gently tilting her head upward so that she could meet his gaze. A tear slid down her cheek and Alfendi tenderly wiped it away, feeling his heart break to see her filled with such sorrow. He wanted to dispel it, to somehow fill her with something other than that overwhelming loneliness. For some reason, his gaze flickered to her trembling lips and a thought sprung to his head. Would... would it be bad if he... he was just a swan, after all, but he felt it would be alright to try. He wanted so badly to replace that sorrow on her lips. Maybe he could share that warm, tender feeling that enkindled in his breast when he thought of her. He had to try.

“Lucy, I’m sorry.” He whispered huskily as he leaned down. He pressed his steady lips to her trembling ones. 

“Pr-” She began with a cracked voice. He continued to let his lips linger over hers, hoping that he was successful in conveying that tender feeling. To his surprise, she pushed back with even more tenderness, volumes upon volumes of tenderness that warmed him to his core. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly as he cupped her chin with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer. The two savored their tender first kiss, unaware of the stars, the swans, the lake, and the blond haired prince standing in the shadows of the forest.

* * *

“Father, I’m telling you that Alfendi is alive.” Blaine tapped his foot impatiently. The candles that offered little light to the dim room flickered as Justin flipped through his musty old book.

“Son, I know that the fact that his body was never found was strange, but the facts are facts.” Justin explained calmly as he turned a page. “I know that you think bringing him back will make Princess Lucy happy, but it just can’t be done.” 

“Father.” Blaine made his way over to his father’s desk and pounded his fists on the wooden desk. “I. Saw. Alfendi. Layton.” He leaned back, running a hand through his hair as Justin glanced up with narrowed eyes. 

“Where?” He asked carefully, closing his book and leaning back in his chair. He watched his son expectantly. 

“Swan Lake, in the forest.” Blaine explained in a monotone voice. His chest tightened and in a mumble, he added as he looked down. “Lucy was with him.” 

“Lucy?” Justin’s eyes widened, bringing his hands to his lips. “Are you sure?” Blaine felt his cheeks flush as he nodded. He was very sure it was them he caught snogging. 

He had only meant to make sure Lucy wasn’t getting into any trouble that night he tailed her to the forest. He knew she was sneaking out all the time, and though he respected her privacy he did worry about her. At first it looked like she was just visiting that swan. He was dumbfounded when he saw that same swan change into Alfendi Layton, the man believed to be dead. He was even more bewildered when they shared a kiss. His heart still ached when he thought about the shy, loving looks they had shared. 

“Father, Alfendi seems to be under a sort of spell. I thought you would be able to fix it, then Alfendi could return and-” Blaine began before his father cut in.

“Win the heart of the princess?” The wizard king raised an eyebrow. Blaine froze and Justin continued. “Blaine, have you considered what you’re giving up? If Alfendi returns you won’t be able to get Lucy to fall in love with you.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Blaine shook his head, trying not to think about all that he was losing. “I just want her to be happy. Do you know how to help Alfendi? I think he was enchanted, he’s a swan during the day time.” 

“Well that sort of enchantment is something only Alfendi can fix.” Justin gave his son an apologetic look. “He needs to truly want to be human again, he needs to have something that’s worth becoming human again.”

“Like Lucy?” Blaine frowned, feeling his stomach churn. 

“Like Lucy…” Justin nodded. “But apparently he has Lucy and the enchantment is still there.” Justin smirked. “It’s almost as if she isn’t good enough for him.”

“What?” Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, feeling anger bubble up inside of him. Justin smiled, and nodded, encouraging his son.

“It’s a shame, Lucy gives up so much and Alfendi isn’t even grateful for all that she’s done. You know, perhaps it would be better if you got Lucy to fall in love with you?” Justin waved his hand, causing a spark of light to flash between his fingers. The light faded and in its place, left a golden amulet with a black chain. 

“But how? She loves Alfendi.” Blaine crossed his arms, giving his father a scowl. 

“Use this.” Justin held out the amulet. “If you wear it, it’ll enchant you to look like Alfendi in Lucy’s eyes.”

“How does that help?” Blaine frowned. “She’s not falling in love with me, just getting an Alfendi substitute.”

“Ah, but it will be a way to allow you to get closer to her. I’m sure if you go to the ball and pretend to be Alfendi for just a little while, she’ll give you her heart. Once you reveal who you really are, she’ll realize who really cares about her, yes?” Justin’s smile was sickly sweet. “She learns of who truly cares for her and return that affection wholeheartedly.”

“I don’t know…” Blaine muttered as Justin placed the amulet in his hands. 

“Trust me.” Justin smiled gently. “It’s what’s best for Lucy.” Blaine stared at the glittering amulet, feeling helpless as he weighed his options.His fingers slowly curled around the jewel.

Justin smiled.

* * *

Lucy sighed as Florence dusted her face with make-up. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled outside as rain pelted the castle. Lucy glanced toward the window nervously, hoping Alfendi was managing through the ghastly storm. 

“Mistress, is everything alright?” Florence asked gently, seeing the concern in her lady’s eyes. 

“Eh?” Lucy met her lady-in-waiting’s dark gaze tiredly. Remembering herself, she straightened her back and nodded sheepishly. “Aye, Florence, I’m fine.” 

“I’m glad.” Florence said kindly, putting down the blush and grabbing the soft-bristle hairbrush. She began stroking Lucy’s hair and continued. “I’ve noticed that you seem to have a bounce to your step again, my lady. It makes me glad to see you happy.” 

“Ta, Florence,” Lucy smiled as Florence artfully wove flowers into her caramel hair. 

“But Lucy, I must ask where you’ve been running to each night.” Florence sighed. “Don’t pretend I haven’t noticed you sneaking off.”

“Eh? N-nowt going on, really…” Lucy stammered. Knowing that if she tried explaining it to Florence that she wouldn’t believe any of it. “I were just… visiting a swan…”

“At night?” Florence asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Aye.” Lucy gave her a smile. “It’s… calming!” Florence sighed heavily and Lucy frowned, but neither pushed the issue. 

The ball was in full swing by the time Lucy arrived. All eyes turned to her, and she blushed as she waved to the party-goers shyly. Her father motioned for her to stand by his side and receive those who wished to greet their King and Princess. Lucy followed her father’s directions and brushed out the skirt of her elegant emerald and white ballgown before taking her seat next to him. The music played and Lucy leaned back, content with just watching the dancers. However, thunder rumbled and she found her thoughts drifting to Alfendi. 

She still hadn’t figured out how to help him break the spell, and she still wasn’t sure what had happened or why he was enchanted anyway. Alfendi couldn’t tell her anything and that left her to deduce everything. 

Could he have run into a witch? Did he lose his temper with a spirit? But what would cause the split personality? Maybe he stubbed his toe on a cursed pebble? She just didn’t know. 

Distant thunder growled and Lucy sighed, glancing up at the dancers. The music was gentle, and a couples dance was underway. The men and women swung around the room, almost as if they were flying. Lucy wished Alfendi could dance with her like that, but really even if he wasn’t cursed he would object to dancing in front of others. She smiled, thinking about her prof. 

While Lucy scanned the room, watching all the people interact and enjoy themselves, her scarlet gaze froze onto a man dressed in a black suit with silver embroidery. His golden gaze flickered her way, and he smiled calmly. Her heart skipped a beat. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t be-

She leaned forward in her chair, keeping her eyes trained on the man with that beautiful lavender hair, those perfect lips that she had kissed the night before. Her Prof.

“Princess Lucy,” Alfendi bowed once he reached her perch. He offered his hand to her and she took it with her mouth hanging open. He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed her hand. She blushed and he glanced up. “May I have this dance?” 

“S-sure,” Lucy mumbled. She looked to her father, who gave her an approving nod, and Alfendi whisked her off to the dance floor.

It was like a dream when he moved her hands to their proper places on his shoulder and his own hand. She became light headed as he put his hand to her waist, and led her across the dance floor, moving in perfect time with the music. 

“P-prof?” She asked, breathless. “H-how, you c-can’t leave the forest.” She kept her eyes locked with his. He smirked gently.

“Let’s enjoy the moment, my dear.” Alfendi whispered before giving her a twirl. Lucy frowned once she returned to him, eying him curiously. Dear? Only Potty Prof ever called her that and usually with an insult or something after it. It wasn’t something Placid would say, and there was something else too, something Lucy couldn’t quite put her finger on. 

“Alfendi, is everything alright? You’re acting funny.” She continued. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled. 

“Everything is fine,” he smiled lightheartedly, though his smile it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m simply relieved to be in your presence, my love.” He leaned in for a kiss, but Lucy pulled away, slapping him in the face with a loud smack before he could get close enough. He stumbled back, startled, lifting his hand to his face. Lucy caught a glittering gold object flash at the base of his neck.  _ Jewelry? _ She wondered eyeing the amulet. 

“Lucy, dear, what was that for?” He asked, sounded confused. Lucy shook her head. Picking up her skirts, she ran toward the exit. That was not her Prof, and she was not about to fall for that trick! But who was behind it?

“Princess Lucy, where are you off to in such a hurry?” King Justin called from the snack table. Lucy’s gaze flickered to him for a moment, feeling more and more confused as the king waved at her. Where was Blaine? She thought about stopping to ask, but was alarmed to find that the fake Alfendi was pursuing her.

“Lucy, wait!” 

“Leave me alone!” Lucy cried, kicking off her high heels and running out of the ballroom, ignoring the befuddled glances and cries of confusion. She didn’t stop sprinting, not until she reached the stables and jumped onto her horse. Thunder crackled overhead as she galloped through the heavy rain. The water soaked through her dress, and the chilly wind sent shivers down her spine, but she refused to stop. 

She wouldn’t stop until she knew that Alfendi was safe.

* * *

Alfendi huddled under the shelter of a tree, sneezing occasionally as the cold soaked through his skin and into his bones. Rain pelted the earth around him and thunder rumbled overhead. He rubbed his arms, trying to keep warm as his teeth chattered. Truth be told, he had suffered through worst storms, but when the air was that cold against his bare skin he usually let himself take the form of a swan to use his downy feathers as protection against the elements. But he didn’t think that would be a wise decision that night, not when he could feel himself slipping and Lucy wouldn’t be around to help him hold on. It was strange, how he felt more human than bird when he was with her. Strange, but comforting.

While he shivered, he did his best to keep his thoughts on Lucy. If he only thought about the princess, he believed he would be able to remain in human form, no matter how dizzy he became. So far it was working, but the lavender haired knight feared that there was no use in fighting it. But… he had to be ready, if Lucy needed him.

“A little cold there, Al?” A rumbly voice came from behind. Alfendi jumped a little, glancing warily at the wizard emerging from the trees with an umbrellace in one hand, using the dome-shaped canopy to shelter himself from the rain, and a ball of light in the other. Justin tossed the ball into the air, and the little yellow light hovered close to him, casting a warm glow on the two men. Alfendi soaked in the warmth from the light with a fluttering sigh.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Alfendi forced out, trying to hide chattering teeth. Justin frowned, shaking his head as he wandered a few steps in the direction of the lake. Alfendi watched him with a tilted head. Justin turned on his heels and gave Alfendi an appraising gaze. 

“Tell me, Al,” Justin began casually, “man or swan?” Alfendi’s heart skipped a beat. His lips curled downward as he brought his hand to his chin. Why did Justin always ask that? He still wasn’t sure of the answer himself. 

“Sw-” Alfendi winced, biting at the word, desperately hoping that it was the wrong answer. “Ma-” He shook his head. What if that was a lie? He had memories of being a swan but memories of being a person. He groaned, lifting his hands to his head and letting a cry of frustration. He couldn’t remember anything. Nothing made sense. Justin watched him with guarded eyes. 

“I see,” he muttered with a lightness to his voice. “You’re finally succumbing to the spell. I suppose that’s good news for me. The more you sink into this self doubt the easier I can use you.”

“Use me?” Alfendi asked, raising his head in confusion. His pain swam in his golden eyes and Justin looked away.

“I didn’t want it to come to this, but I’m afraid it has.” Justin sighed. 

“What has come to what?” Alfendi asked tiredly. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt there was something he needed to do. Or perhaps prevent? It was getting harder and harder to remember anything. 

Before Justin could respond, there was a distant cry. Alfendi frowned glancing toward the forest. That voice had sounded like Lucy, but why? She was at her ball, hopefully having a grand time. Alfendi, eager to investigate, tried to get a better look through the trees right when the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Alfendi gasped, feeling a tightness around his chest that bound his arms to his side. He glanced down, helplessly wriggling against an invisible hold that Justin had over him. Justin flicked his wrist, and Alfendi whirled to his side, hovering slightly over the ground. Alfendi tried to meet Justin's gaze but the wizard's eyes were trained onto the forest. 

“Justin, wha-” Alfendi winced from the pain. Justin motioned for him to be quiet, never taking his eyes off the forest. Alfendi followed his gaze, bewildered.

“Are you ready to put on a show, Al?” Justin smirked at him. Alfendi furrowed his eyebrows, completely lost. Suddenly, the tight bonds around his chest disappeared and he plummeted to the ground in a heap. He let out a groan, frowning as he watched Justin slip away into the forest. What was he planning?

“Prof?” Lucy’s voice called over the rain. Her horse could be heard, trampling the muddy forest floor before horse and mistress came into the clearing. Alfendi’s heart stopped as he began to understand what was going on.

“Lucy, get out of here, now!” Alfendi cried, grunting as he struggled to his feet. 

“Prof!” Lucy jumped off of her horse and ran over to the knight slipping in the mud. The rain drizzled relentlessly around them as Lucy helped him to his feet. 

"Lucy, there's something you need to know but I-I..." Alfendi felt a dizziness overcome him.

_ You are nothing but a swan.  _ Justin's voice cut through his head.  _ You are worthless to the princess. You are just a swan. _

"J-just a-" Alfendi stumbled forward, bringing his hand to his head. 

"Prof!" Lucy cried, reaching out and catching him before he could slip to the ground. "Prof, wot's going on? Someone were pretending t'be you! An' you look horrible, Prof!" She called as he closed his tired eyes. 

"Lucy, it's so hard..." Alfendi blinked wearily, shivering in the rain. He was so cold. So tired.

"Wot's so 'ard?" Lucy asked, grunting as she tried to help her Prof regain his balance. She draped his one arm over her shoulder and dragged him to the shelter of the trees. His head fell into the crook of her neck and she held him tightly. "Prof?"

"Lucy, pl-please, I-I-" Alfendi stuttered, unable to form any coherent thoughts when his teeth were chattering so much. Lucy frowned, looping her arms around him.

"Prof you're ice cold." She muttered. "We need t'get you 'elp." He shook his head. He had to get her away from Justin. He had to protect her but he was just a swan. He was weak, and didn’t have the strength to protect her but he had to try.

“Lu-” he began to plead once more. However a low voice interrupted him, calling from the trees.

“Oh Princess Lucy! There you are!” Justin ran into the clearing, feigning breathlessness. Alfendi tightened his grip around Lucy, holding her tightly as he shivered. He had to keep her safe. He had to protect her from Justin. If only he could remember what Justin wanted!

“King Justin!” Lucy cried, relieved for someone else to help. She shifted her position, turning her head to Alfendi. “Th’ Prof- Alfendi- ‘e’s been ‘ere th’ whole time! But ‘e’s weak, an’ can’t leave th’ clearing, Justin,” she turned to the wizard king pleadingly, “please ‘elp him!” 

“Oh my!” Justin hurried over, acting shocked and surprised to see Alfendi. Alfendi shot him a glare, his golden eyes flashing for a moment. Justin’s eyebrow twitched and Alfendi felt a shock run through his body. He groaned, holding onto Lucy for dear life and Justin let out a gasp. “He’s under quite the enchantment, the little swan.” Justin took a step back, focusing his attention onto Lucy. 

“Can you do anything?” Lucy asked, giving Alfendi a light squeeze, as if to assure him everything was going to be alright. Alfendi shook his head, watching Justin carefully. What was he after? What did he want? Justin’s dark gaze seemed to hover over Lucy’s chest for only a moment before he met her gaze once more. Alfendi felt his heart pound. 

“I’m afraid I can’t,” Justin held up his hands innocently, “but perhaps you can.” 

“Me?” Lucy asked, tilting her head. “‘ow? I’ll do anything!” 

“I believe that if you love him enough,” Justin grinned a toothy smile. “You can save him with true love’s kiss.” Lucy turned to Alfendi, who was grimacing as his head ached. No, she couldn’t kiss him, Justin would-

“Prof,” Lucy knelt down so that their lips were inches apart. “We ‘ave t’try!” 

“Lucy-” Alfendi winced, feeling a small voice in the back of his head push forward. He grunted as his hair fell dishevelled into his eyes, changing into a bright crimson hue. Lucy gently tucked his hair back, running her fingers against his cold skin. Alfendi shook his head, summoning the last of his strength. 

He was a knight. He had to protect his princess.

Before he could object once more, however, Lucy pressed her lips to his, kissing him as gently as she had before. It was a kiss full of love and warmth. His heart pounded in his ears and he wondered if hers was beating just as loudly. 

While they kissed, Alfendi’s gaze flickered to Justin, whose lips were moving at an alarmingly fast rate. His finger was pointed at Lucy, and before Alfendi could think to do anything else, he swung himself to the side, shielding Lucy’s body with his. Justin screamed with rage as a bolt of energy shot through Alfendi’s heart. He pulled away from Lucy, grunting as he slipped into the mud. 

"Prof!" Lucy yelled over Justin's curses. Alfendi smirked as Lucy fell to his side.

"I knew I made a good knight." He whispered, letting his eyes close as sleep overcame him.

* * *

"Wot did you do?" Lucy cried, her panicked scarlet eyes gleaming. She looked from Alfendi's limp body, the strange gleaming red crystal in her hand, and to Justin in bewilderment. She felt sick to her stomach as she tried to process all that had just happened after the kiss.

Alfendi. He had warned her not to trust Justin, but she didn’t think the wizard king would ever hurt anyone… and what was the thing in her hand? It was warm, and it could just be her shivering from the cold, but she could have sworn that it was gently pulsing against her palm. 

“I didn’t do anything.” Justin clenched his fists. “It was that damned knight that ruined everything!” Before Lucy could respond, they both heard a distant cry from the forest. They turned, just as Blaine dressed in a dark black tux ran into the clearing, out of breath as he wiped helplessly at his water soaked glasses. 

“Lucy, I’m so sorry!” He cried, resting his hands on his thighs as he tried to regain his breath. “I know it was wrong but my father gave me an enchantment that would make me look like Alfendi! I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt-” he glanced up, blinking as he slowly took off his glasses, squinting at the scene. “D-dad?” 

“You gave ‘im wot?” Lucy shot a glare at Justin. Blaine was the fake Alfendi? At least that explained his behavior. “Why would you do ‘at?” The young princess and squinting prince both stared at Justin, who backed toward the forest with a defeated smirk. 

“Fine, I know when I’ve lost,” he looked from both of them to the man that Lucy leaned over protectively. Justin met Lucy’s gaze and smirked. “I was after your heart, dear princess, but I’m afraid that I will have to wait a little longer before I can collect it.” 

“My ‘eart?” Lucy’s eyes widened as she glanced down at the crystal in her hand. Was she holding Alfendi’s heart? Biting her lip, she wrapped her fingers around it protectively before she shot a glare at Justin. 

“Father!” Blaine cried, putting his glasses back on only to peer through murky lenses. “Why would you do that to Lucy? You know I love her!”

“Yes, yes you do, and I thought that would have been useful to me.” Justin sighed. “But I’m afraid you were rather useless.” Blaine growled, lowering his fists to his side while Justin turned to Lucy. “A spell I intend to perform to make my kingdom the most powerful in all the land requires a pure heart. Alfendi found out that I meant to take yours a year ago, and that’s why I turned him into a swan.” 

“P-prof were jist-” Lucy glanced down at the sleeping man. She felt tears come to her eyes as she carefully pulled him into her arms. 

“Yes, and it was his will to protect you that allowed him to stay human for so long.” Justin continued with a sad smile. “I tried to erase his memory many times, but he never forgot you, or that he needed to protect you.”

“Father how could you?” Blaine cried, taking a step toward the wizard king. Justin smirked, taking a step back and lifting his hand into the air. 

“I wanted to do what was best for our kingdom, the means I used to get there didn’t matter.” Justin turned to Lucy with a confident smile. “I will return, Princess Lucy, for I still need a pure heart, but until then, help that knight of yours to piece himself back together, I look forward to facing him again.” 

“Father!” Blaine lunged toward Justin, but due to his inadequate lenses, he missed the wizard and ran into a tree. Justin laughed and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. 

“Blaine, ya alright?” Lucy winced as the prince pushed away from the tree and held his nose. 

“Yeb, what about Alfendi?” He walked over with a pitched nasally voice. He had a scowl on his face, angry at the situation. “We bhould get him to the cabtle.” Lucy nodded as Blaine knelt down, scooping Alfendi up easily. “He’b really light.” Blaine frowned, sniffling. 

“Aye, he hasn’t really been eating a lot ‘ere I guess.” Lucy walked with Blaine toward her horse. “But- the enchantment keeps ‘im-” Lucy stopped mid sentence, gasping as Blaine walked into the trees with Alfendi in tow. He turned back, giving her a curious look. 

“What wab wrong?” He asked, tilting his head. Lucy shook her head.

“Nowt.” She went over to her horse and glanced down at the crystal in her hand. “Wot do I do wi’ th’ Prof’s heart?” She asked, holding it out to Blaine. He shrugged and Alfendi’s head rolled against his shoulder. 

“I’ll have to look through my fatherb book. For now jubt keep it clobe.” He gave her an apologetic smile. Lucy nodded, tucking the crystal into the safest place she could, which was between her corset and her breast. She glanced up at Blaine as he nodded toward her horse, who was faithfully waiting. “Get on and I can help Alfendi up. You need to take him home. I’ll catch up with you later bo I can look up how to give him hib heart back.” 

“Ta, Blaine,” Lucy beamed, jumping onto her horse. Blaine lifted Alfendi up and together, they managed to get him on the horse, with his body slumped against Lucy. His head fell against her chest and she smiled gently. “We’ll get you home, I promise!” She gave Blaine a smile before flicking the reins. With Alfendi in her arms she sped toward the castle.

Once Lucy returned home, Florence was waiting for her in the stable. It took some time, but after Lucy explained why Alfendi was unconscious but alive, Florence called Dustin and Sniffer and the trio helped get Alfendi into one of the spare rooms. While Dustin and Sniffer changed Alfendi out of his wet clothes, Florence helped Lucy out of her soaked ballgown. Once Lucy was in her night gown, dry and warm, she ran to Alfendi’s room. 

“We’re doing our best to warm him up!” Sniffer promised once she entered the heated room. “But it’s taking awhile!” Lucy nodded, rushing to the man covered in blankets. 

Alfendi lay in the large bed with his eyes closed and his chest barely moving. He seemed so small, surrounded by pillows and thick fleece blankets, yet his cheeks were pale and his breath shallow. Lucy pulled up a chair next to his bed. She glanced toward the crackling fireplace, where the wrap of swan feathers was drying. She frowned, wondering why all this heat wasn’t enough to add color to his cheeks. 

“Lucy, if you need us, just call.” Sniffer whispered, grabbing Dustin and ushering him out. 

“Ta, Sniffer!” Lucy called before turning back to Alfendi. She let out a sigh, relieved to finally have him home. Though, it hurt that he had to return in such a poor shape. She felt a gentle pulse against her chest, and she remembered his heart.

She quickly slipped the crimson crystal out of her bra and examined it carefully. It throbbed like a heart, but it looked more like a ruby than an anatomically correct organ. She wondered if she could just give it back to him. 

Alfendi let out a sigh, and Lucy jumped to attention, however it had been a false alarm, he was still sleeping soundly. Curious, Lucy looked from the crystal in her hand to her Prof’s chest. She wondered… could she give it back now? The sooner he had it back, the better, right?

Without another moment of hesitation, she gently pressed the crystal against his chest. There was a sudden rush of warmth that overcame her, and she smiled as the crystal melted into his chest. She sat back, watching eagerly as Alfendi let out a soft moan. A hint of blush brushed across his cheeks and she beamed as his eyelids slowly fluttered open. Suddenly he flew forward.

“Lucy!” He cried, glancing around with frantic golden eyes.

“Prof!” Lucy smiled. He whirled his head toward her, gaping at her with bewilderment. 

“Where- are you-?” He leaned toward her, but he paused, lifting his hand to his head. He leaned back against the pillows, groaning. “My head.”

“You’re safe, Prof. We’re both safe.” Lucy leaned forward, propping her elbows on the bed. He glanced toward her with a calm smile on his lips. 

“Lucy,” he reached his hand toward her and she took it firmly. 

“I’ll stay right ‘ere, Prof!” She gave him an encouraging look. “So rest up! I won’t go anywhere.” Alfendi nodded, closing his eyes slowly as he leaned back into the pillow. His hand tightened around hers for just a moment, before going limp once more. Lucy held onto his hand gently. She let out a small yawn, and still holding his hand, she leaned against the bed, letting herself drift off to sleep next to him. 

The two slept all through the night and late into the afternoon, exhausted from all the spells and magic. Once in awhile, Florence, Sniffer, or Blaine would check on them, but the two didn’t stir once. They continued to sleep, hand in hand, the princess and her knight. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic from my tumblr! Very old but I made some grammar fixes. This is actually one of my favorite fics I've written. It has a bunch of my favorite things! Lost hearts, knights and royalty, and true love! I am indeed a sap. Enjoy and let me know what you think!


End file.
